Who are you?
by Dance or die
Summary: Bella takes one fall too many but this time, no one’s there to catch her… Edward is relieved by her awakening after worrying at Bella’s unconscious side for weeks… But something is wrong… she can’t even remember her own name…
1. Staircase

Summery: Bella takes one fall too many but this time, no one's there to catch her… Edward is relieved by her awakening after worrying at Bella's unconscious side for months… But something is wrong… she can't even remember her own name…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I promise you my pinky toe this is not mine… Dang… that's a good offer…**

**(AN: Alright, ready for another one of my crazy stories? Well, I hope so because it begins… now…)**

**Ch 1**

**(BPOV)**

Another morning of another rainy day in Forks, Washington. Edward and his family went on a hunting trip yesterday so I'm stuck here on my own.

It's Monday and I have about twenty minuets before school starts. I was panicking; wishing my alarm clock didn't have a snooze button. I can't believe how late I am.

Running to the bathroom I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. After getting ready I ran back into my room to collect my homework and pack my backpack.

Wow, I seemed to be doing a lot of running today and for me, that is _not_ a good thing. If you haven't met me yet; my name is Isabella Swan (Bella) and I am one of the clumsiest people in the world. I tend to hurt myself and others around me. Hey, I don't do it on purpose; (a quote from my beloved Edward:) 'I'm a danger magnet'.

But I had no time to think of that now; I was LATE!

Rising quickly out of my room I did the most predictable thing I could do. I tripped… But of course it had to be in the worst possible place in the house. The staircase…

I screamed as I tumbled down, down, down, the steep staircase and landed broken at the bottom. The pain was so explosive I couldn't even think about getting up. I could smell the metallic sent of my blood that was freely rushing out of my body.

The loss of blood was making me dizzy and the last thing I thought before my eyes closed was 'Where is Edward'. Then all went dark.

**(EPOV)**

My family and I were on the border of Alaska hunting. I caught three mountain lion and six deer when I was ready to go back home to see my Bella.

"Ok, I think I'm going to head back early to see if I can get back before Bella wakes up." I said to my family.

"Wait Edward," Emmett complained. "Bella will be ok for a little while longer without you; spend some time with your family."

"Yeah, come on Edward," Jasper said, "We never get to see our baby brother anymore."

"I call we play a game!" Emmett boomed.

I rolled my eyes. I guess one little game wouldn't hurt anything. "What game Emmett?" I asked.

He ran right up to me and tapped my arm screaming, "TAG! YOUR IT!" and ran off into the forest.

We played this silly game for more than two hours. The whole family was involved and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Alice was it and she was just about to tag Esme when suddenly she stopped mid-stride.

_Alice was having a vision._

I could see everything playing in her head like a movie screen. I saw my beautiful Bella getting ready for the day in a panic. She was rushing around getting ready. Once she got to the staircase she tripped and I saw the most horrible thing that could ever happen. She didn't get up and she was bleeding.

The vision ended and I was off, running as fast as I could back to Forks to save my love's life.

I just hope I wasn't too late…

**(AN: Ok, so it's short… but it's a good start. G, I wander what's going to happen next… hmmm… PLEASE REVIEW!!)**


	2. Too late

**Disclaimer: I wish I was that cool…**

**(AN: On with the next chapter. Thank you for the Reviews…)**

**Ch 2**

**(EPOV)**

_I just hope I wasn't too late…_

...

I approached Bella's house. When I got to the door I knocked once but there was no answer. I knocked again but there was still no answer. So, I followed my instincts and opened the door.

Right as it cracked open a sweetest aroma attacked my nose. It was the best thing I've ever smelled but it was _very _familiar. Opening the door wider I saw my precious Bella on the floor, at the bottom of the staircase mangled and bleeding, _heavily bleeding._

I held my breath to get better control of myself.

Running to her as fast as I could go I checked for a heart beet. It was faint but it was there.

"Bella! Can you hear me?" I asked panicked as I picked her up in my arms. She didn't answer me. "Hold on Bella. I'm taking you to Carlisle." Then I ran out the door with her, into the wet forest.

…

Forty minutes later…

…

Carlisle got her hooked up to an IV and a breathing machine. My angel was quickly changed into one of those thin hospital gowns and she was laying lifeless on one of the beds in a private room. She had a large gash that was stitched back together on her head. She also had many bruises that blanketed her body.

But her heart was still beating.

Then Carlisle walked into the room preparing to tell me the damage.

"Edward," he asked, "Bella's left arm is shattered; she has three broken ribs, a fractured ankle, and slight internal bleeding. I sowed her up the best I could."

"Will she be ok?" I said; my voice sounding a bit scratchy.

"She is in a coma that can last as long as it takes her to heal; if she ever does wake up. There is a slight chance her body is not strong enough to keep its own heart beating. But, Edward, there is an alternative answer if that happens." Then he said in a lower tone of voice, "Do you think you could change her if it comes down to it?"

I was speechless. I honestly don't know if I would have it in me to do that to her. He must have taken my silence as an answer.

_I understand_, I heard him think. "I know it will be hard but it's your choice Edward. No one else could make that decision for you."

I nodded.

Carlisle walked back to Bella and checked her wiring. Turning with a sigh he spoke to me again. "Everything looks how it should and I have some other patients to attend to right now." Before he left he placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered, "I'm sure she'll be just fine. She lived through some tuff things already and I doubt one more would kill her."

I silently nodded again keeping my eyes on Bella's face, waiting for a change.

"You should call Charlie." With that Carlisle left the room.

Opening up my phone I called Charlie.

…

Twenty minutes later…

…

"Where is she?!" I heard a voice call from the hall way. It was Charlie. A nurse pointed to a room.

He entered the room and hurried to his daughter's side. "What happened?" he asked.

"She fell down the stairs at your house. I guess she was in a hurry and tripped. When I got to your house to pick her up for school I found her at the bottom the staircase."

He scratched his head for a little bit. He had many jumbled thoughts that were hard to un-jumble. Then he stuck with one thought. "I thought you were on a hunting trip with your family."

"We got back early and I wanted to surprise her." I said simply.

He didn't question it any further and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

I told him what Carlisle recently told me, minus the 'emergency turn Bella into a vampire' part. Taking a seat on the other side of Bella Charlie took her only free hand. He sat there, looking at her face, and gently messaging her hand. His thoughts were racing again.

_What if she never wakes up?_

_How many times can a person fall down a flight of stairs in one life time?_

_I should call Renee._

_What will Bella say when she first wakes up?_

_I wouldn't be able to live if she dies._

_I wander what Edward's thinking right now._

_Am I hurting her hand but petting it?_

_Look at that big gash on her head._

_Wow, she looks like her mother._

_Please wake up baby…_

And his thoughts went on like that for hours until he had to leave to get some sleep for work tomorrow. He promised his return after work and after kissing Bella's hand he left; leaving me alone with my broken angel.

Nurses came in and out checking on Bella's bandages and tubing. Some of them stayed with their work ignoring me but some others had to think some things that I could have gone an eternity without hearing.

…

Three days later…

…

I could have sworn I saw Bella's finger twitch. Watching the same finger for the rest of the day I pulled myself back into my thoughts.

Charlie still visits every day after work and Renee and Phil will be on a flight to Washington next week. As for me, I haven't moved from my spot the whole time I've been here.

Alice came and tried to convince me to at least attend school for a few days but I silently refused. I wouldn't leave her. My sister decided to bring me my make up work so I didn't fall too much behind._ Like I could._

_Please Bella… Wake up Sweetheart…_

**(AN: Please review if you want more… :)**


	3. Close call

**Disclaimer: What is it with you people…? Don't you trust me?**

**(AN: Alright… I got a little bit of reviews… (Sad face) maybe people will review more once I have more chapters. Thank you for those who have. Moving on…)**

**Ch 3**

**(EPOV)**

…

Four days later…

…

It's Monday; seven days since my Bella almost died. A week and there was sill no change in her state.

Renee was supposed to fly in today. (It ends up Phil had a game and had to stay in Florida.) Charlie was going to bring her by after he gets out of work.

Nurses were in and out of the room like a blur. I ignored them for the most part but one or two would occasionally attempt to start a conversation. When that happens I would just nod or make a movement of my body to let them know I heard them.

But, no matter what, I would not take my eye off of Bella.

…

Eight hours later…

…

I heard a knock at the door but I didn't look away from my angel.

"Edward?" Hearing the familiar voice I turned to see two figures standing in the door way. It was Renee and Charlie. "I know you don't want to but can Renee and I have some time alone with Bella?" Charlie asked.

Looking back towards Bella I sadly nodded my head. Standing up I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'll be back soon sweet heart." Then kissing her forehead I exited the room. I stood at the door, not to listen the Charlie's and Renee's conversation but to hear any change in Bella's breathing pattern.

"I can't believe this is all happening again." Renee said. "Hi Isabella; can you wake up for mommy?" There was no answer. "Come on sweetie; I came all the way here just to see you."

Giving up, Renee sat in the chair I use to occupy; with a sigh. "What are we going to do Charlie?" she asked.

"She'll pull through; she always does. Just give her a little longer to recover Renee." I heard Charlie say

Now they were both silent, sticking to their thoughts.

…

Three ours later…

…

Finally, I was back in my original seat by Bella's side. Charlie and Renee left to go back to the house. (Renee was going to check into a hotel but Charlie invited her to stay at the house.)

There was some change in Bella's health. She was off the breathing ventilator; so now she's breathing on her own.

Carlisle walked in to check on the rest of her monitors.

_She seems to be doing a lot better. _My father thought to me while he worked.

I nodded.

_She should wake up soon._

Suddenly, the monitor that was measuring her heart rate started beeping out of control. She gasped for breath and her eyes flew open. Carlisle ran to her and started CPR. _She's can't breath! _He yelled in his head. Running to the door he called for a nurse. Then he did the worse thing he could ever do to me; Carlisle made me wait outside the room.

Though I could still see the procedure in the nurse's head I wished I could be in there with my angel. I watched as they shoved pipes down her throat. I wanted to cry out in anguish but I didn't want to distract any of the workers.

Things eventually calmed down in the room and I was aloud to enter again.

"She has a fever that is quite high." Carlisle placed a hand on her forehead. "That was close. She has to wake up on her own soon or we might have to force her awake."

"No, we can't. Isn't that dangerous?" I asked. Carlisle nodded and exited the room.

_Please__ Bella… Wake up Sweetheart…_

…

Sixty-three hours later…

…

It's been nine days since Bella's accident and I'm still waiting. Night has fallen and the hospital was mostly quiet. I was laying my head on my loves side wishing I could sleep for at least a few hours. It was _impossible_.

If I didn't know any better I would have said it was just my imagination; but I think I just felt Bella's arm move.

Looking up quickly I saw her eyes lazing open. The pattern of her breathing changed. Not wanting to get too ahead of myself I sat up straighter examining her face. She looked at me confused.

Yes, my Bella was finally waking up.

"Hello there, love. How are you feeling?" I asked overly exited.

She didn't answer.

"Bella?"

Then she opened her mouth finally to talk. "Who's Bella?" she asked confused.

**(AN: Hahaha... How about that for an end of chapter? I have to get Reviews if you want to know what happens next…)**


	4. Who are you

**I APPOLIGIZE FOR REPOSTING THIS CHAPTER… BUT I REALIZE A LOT OF MISTAKES WITH IT (HATED IT)… TRY READING IT AGAIN, IT MIGHT BE BETTER THIS TIME…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine… (cricket cricket… awkward) moving on…**

**(AN: So, I hope you like what's going on so far… read on…)**

**Ch 4**

"_Hello there, love. How are you feeling?" I asked overly exited._

_She didn't answer._

"_Bella?"_

_Then she opened her mouth finally to talk. "Who's Bella?" she asked confused._

**(EPOV)**

"Don't be silly sweet heart. You're Bella." I said with a chuckle.

Her eyes grew huge. I've never seen her so confused before. Looking down at her hands she took in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly wincing in pain. That's right, she had broken ribs.

"What's a matter love?" I asked. Her eyes shot back to me. Just as fast as she opened her mouth to talk, she shut it again. "Bella?"

"If I am Bella…….. Than who are you?" she asked. Starting to panic I called for Carlisle.

He ran into the room. "What's the matter? Is there something wrong with Bella?" he asked in a hurry. While he examined her he realized her consciousness. "Oh, thank goodness Bella, you're awake.

She didn't say anything.

_Edward, why did you call? Is something wrong?_ He thought.

It took me a while to answer but once I got my thoughts straight I spoke. "She doesn't remember me. She doesn't even remember herself. Is it possible she has what I think she has?"

Carlisle thought about it then sighed. "It's possible she has amnesia." He sat in a chair by Bella's side. She sat up scarred but winced in pain that was probably pounding in her head by now.

"Bella, Sweet Heart? Can you tell me who I am and where you are." Her eyes started to tear up as she looked around, and then shook her head.

It felt like my dead heart was being ripped out of my chest. My Bella didn't remember me…

…

22 hours later…

…

She slept looking more beautiful than ever. Bella had a major case of amnesia and Carlisle couldn't estimate how long it would last. After being satisfied with her casted rist and numerous set stitching, he gave leave for letting Bella check out in about a week if she gets plenty of rest and heals like she should.

Charlie showed up that day while Bella slept. He was so relived she was out of the coma but distraught at the fact that she wouldn't know who he was.

I was mostly in my thoughts as usual as I watched her face. I mostly thought about my future with Bella. She was my fiancée for crying out loud; what if she still doesn't remember by our wedding date? The last thing I wanted to do was postpone our vows for living an eternity together but I wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want.

After a while of just thinking I have come up with a solution. I will help Bella remember most of her life as her friend then once she's mostly healed I'll never let her out of my sight. No more danger will come to her; not even the 'natural' causes; like tripping.

…

Three days later…

…

Bella was healing at an amazing rate. I spent most of my time in the room with my love teaching her the simple things she'd forgotten; like how to eat or how to brush her hair. I also gave her an out line of her life. It was mostly about all the stuff I new about her life. I didn't leave out anything; except being a vampire of course.

Renee had flown back to Florida yesterday after attempting to make a memorable appearance to her daughter. My family also made their selves known.

"Hi Bella, my name is Alice your best friend in the whole entire world." My sister said excitedly.

"Alice…" Bella tried the name on her lips. She's been doing that with every new person she meets; probably trying her hardest to mach each name to each face.

She learned my name first and seemed to have remembered it right away. I am so proud of her. Her progress is phenomenal but she still can't remember anything.

…

Two days later…

…

Tomorrow Bella and I will be leaving the hospital. Charlie agreed to let her stay at my house since she is my fiancé and all. Plus she needed to be with someone at all times and Charlie has to work.

I felt smug as I packed up her stuff to prepare her for tomorrow's departure.

"E…Edward?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah, Bella?"

She stood up from the bed more confident. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing up your stuff so we can leave tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" her eyes grew wide as she started to panic. As far as she is concerned, the hospital is the only home she has ever known. I could understand why leaving could be frightening.

"We are going to my house." I patted her shoulder. "Don't worry darling. Everything will be ok."

**(AN: Sorry it's short but unlike some people I have a life… hahaha just kidding who has a life anymore… Please REVIEW!!)**

**I HOPE IT'S WRITTEN BETTER AND MAKES MORE SENSE.**


	5. Welcome home

**Disclaimer: Tuesdays are always full of surprises… Ps. Not mine…**

**(AN: I know it took for ever for me to up date but I have a reason. I was writing the rest of the story before I posted another chapter. Oh, are you in for an interesting fan fiction… haha, enjoy… and please read my authors note at the bottom…)**

**Ch 5**

**(EPOV)**

Pulling into the driveway of my house I turned my body to look at Bella. Her jaw was slack as she looked at my house.

"You live here?" she asked.

I chuckled. "And now, so do you."

She looked at me surprised. "Really?"

Getting out of the car I walked over to her side and opened the door. She stepped out still staring at the house. "Come on Bella. Alice made you a room and it would be good to relax after staying at the hospital for so long."

She looked at me then let me lead her to the door. Inside the rest of the family was already waiting. They greeted us as we entered.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling dear?" Esme asked while enveloping into a hug.

"Ok, I guess. Your house is beautiful… and really big." She stated.

The family laughed.

I lead her up to our room, well now her room and I watched her shocked face. "I'm staying here?"

"Yep..."

"It definitely beats the hospital." Bella exclaimed.

I brought her over to the bead. "Get some rest Bella and tomorrow we'll start a search for your memory." I said.

Crawling into the covers she yawned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to take you places from your past to see if it will trigger anything."

"Um…" she replied. Her breathing slowed and evened out. She'd fallen asleep. Leaning over her slumbering form I kissed her on the forehead then exited the room."

The first day of memory hunting starts tomorrow…

…

**(BPOV)**

This was all new to me. First Edward took me to my so called dad's house. He brought me up to my room and tried different tactics. I didn't get anything out of it.

Next, he took me to a place called La Push beach. We walked along the sand and he also took me to the cliffs; still nothing.

The next day, Edward took me to a place called Forks High School. He said I went to school there once and it was the first place we met. I tried my hardest to remember for him but nothing rang any bells.

This went on for weeks now and I was making no progress. It was so frustrating to not know anyone or anything. All my life now was absolute confusion.

I was exited about Edward being with me all the time though. I wonder if we were ever in love before I lost my memory. But there's only one way of finding out now.

One night I was laying in bed as Edward tucked me in like he did every night. He was about to leave the room when I stopped him at the door. "Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" he walked back to my side.

"Were we ever in love? You know; before my accident."

He sighed. "I can't answer that now Bella. Go to sleep and tomorrow I'll take you to your last and final destination."

"Where's that?" I asked.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." And with that he hummed the tune I have learned to love so much. And I drifted to sleep.

**( AN: Alright, this chapter is short for a reason. It's only a filler chapter but coming up next is where the real fun begins. This is my challenge to you… if I get 15 reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow (which is Tuesday the 21) and I'm not settling for any less reviews than I ask. So there you go. And if you want you could just send me multiple reviews through Anonymous Reviewing. What ever it takes to get you to my required quota…**

**Well anyway, I hope your guessing where Edward is taking Bella… Tootles!) **


	6. Comet

**Disclaimer: Doesn't chocolate pudding sound amazing right now… I think I'm going to go own that instead of Twilight…**

**(AN: You guys just burly made it… kudos… and For those who asked, this takes place after Eclipse. Here is you prize…)**

**Ch 6**

**(BPOV)**

"What's going on?" I asked. He didn't answer; only lead me farther into the trees. "Edward?" I tried again.

"Hold on love. We are almost there."

"Where are we going?"

Finally his pace began to slow. "We're here." He announced. "I know you don't remember but this is our meadow." He pulled me out of the trees and my breath caught. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Well, that I know of, of course.

Pulling me to the middle of the grassy field I got a better look at the gorgeous place around me.

"Do you see that?" he asked. I focused on where he was pointing towards the night sky, trying to see what he saw. He must have really good eyes because I couldn't see anything; so I shook my head in frustration.

He chuckled. "Look closer Bella, near that cluster of stars." I looked again and saw a bright white movement in the distance.

"A shooting star? " I guessed. We both lay out on the grass together and I kept my eyes on the moving light.

Edward laughed "It's nothing as ordinary as a shooting star. It's a comet."

Feeling Edward's gaze on my face I felt uncomfortable but I kept my eyes upward. "It's so beautiful." I said as I watched the comet change colors.

He chuckled, "It's nothing compared to you."

"Don't make fun of me Edward. I know I'm not that pretty."

"Let me tell you something. You and that comet are connected in a way." He said. When I didn't say anything he continued. "When you first look at the sky, sure the comet looks just like the other stars but when you get a closer look you will be amazed by it's individual beauty. It will make you want to reach out and just pluck it out of the sky, though you know it's impossible."

I hung on every word of his explanation while watching the comet until my eyes were sore. Eventually it seemed like the stars all blurred into a single bright light. I blinked a few times and when I looked back I couldn't see the comet any more.

"Oh, Edward I lost it!" He chuckled at my statement, until he spotted the dismay on my face.

"You didn't lose it. We just can't see it anymore. That's the thing about comets. They are rare. Some people mistake them for ordinary stars. Most people never get to appreciate their brilliance. The things you love most don't last forever but those who get a chance to enjoy their beauty are truly lucky."

My eyes started to tear up. He continued. "_I_ am truly lucky I met you Bella. I love you and I will do anything to get your memory back so you can love me too."

"But Edward… I think I _do_ love you."

His smile was so large I couldn't help but laugh. Then he did something I didn't expect. He leaned closer and _kissed_ me. I panicked at first; I mean this was my first kiss, you know. Well, I think it was.

He pulled away reluctantly and slowly. I could tell my face looked shocked from the way Edward laughed and stroked my cheek. Cuddling closer to him we watched the sky for a little while longer. I was so comfortable I yawned.

"It's getting late." His angelic voice broke the silence. "You have a check up at the doctor's office tomorrow and you need your sleep."

I sighed and shook my head.

He laughed, "You're so cute when you pout." Then I stuck out my bottom lip and mad it tremble. He smiled bigger and kissed my jetted lip. Picking me up, he whispered in my ear, "Just close your eyes love and when you wake, you will be home, safe in your bed."

I didn't hesitate. The gentle sway in his walk lulled me to sleep.

**(AN: Ok Same drill but I won't update till I get 20 reviews. Good luck…)**


	7. Doctors Office

**Disclaimer: Meow… that's the sound of a cat (oh and ptts… I don't own Twilight)**

**(AN: You know I was just kidding about the twenty reviews thing. I just wanted to see how many I could get… and of course it was not that many. Here's chapter seven.**

**Ps. This is just another filler chapter.)**

**Ch 7**

**(BPOV)**

"Wake up sweet heart." I heard a soft voice whisper. I groaned and rolled over in bed. Hearing a chuckle I finally opened my eyes. I saw Edward staring back at me.

"Five more minuets." I begged.

He nudged me. Then he started to shake me. "Time to go to the doctor. Don't you want that cast off your arm?"

I jumped out of bed at the thought of that. This cast it so itchy and I would do anything to get it off.

Getting ready as fast as I could, I tripped a few times but Edward was always there to catch me.

...

At the doctor's office…

…

"Hello Isabella. I'm Doctor Aloia. I'll be the one to remove this cast today." She said.

I nodded excitedly.

The process took about twenty minutes but once it was off I was so relieved. My arm looked really gross. The skin was dry and flaking off.

The doctor examined my wrist. "Congratulations, it looks like it healed properly. You may have some pain in your arm for about a week but that's normal. Your arm isn't use to having full range of movement."

"Thank you Doctor Aloia." I said with a large smile.

"Your very welcome." She sat next to me then. "So, how's that memory doing?"

"Not so good." I said sighing.

Taking a hold of my good hand she said, "Give it some time darling. I'm sure you'll come across one thing that will make it all come flooding back."

I smiled, "I hope that's soon. Thanks again."

"Any time."

…

Back at home I washed my arm to make it look a little bit better. Emmett, of course had to make jokes about how ugly it was. Edward shut him up quickly.

"Edward?" Esme came into our bed room. "You need to hunt soon and I was hoping that we could have a family outing."

"I'm sorry, I can't. Bella can't be left alone." He stated.

"Why can't I come too." I asked. Everyone just ignored me.

Emmett came into the room. "I'll watch her." He exploded.

Edward just laughed, "Yeah, no. I'm not leaving Bella in your expert care. No offence."

"Offence _so _taken. Plus I wouldn't be the only one; Rose could stay and help me."

He laughed even harder this time, "Oh, you mean the same Rose that wouldn't mind if Bella died."

My eyes grew wide.

"Hey, I resent that. I've changed." Rose said walking into the room.

"Come on; give us a chance, Eddie." Emmett wined.

"No, just because you called me Eddie."

Emmett thought for a while then said. "Who else could do it? Rose and I have already hunted. Everyone else needs to go but us."

"Why can't I go hunting to?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, love; It's not safe for you yet." Edward tried to explain.

"Fine then; I vote Emmett and Rosalie stay with me." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Be reasonable Bella, it's just not safe."

"If you get to have fun then I get to have fun too. That's final." I said holding my guard.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I guess I could give them a chance."

So I'm going to be babysat by Emmett and Rose…_ what have I gotten myself into?_

**(AN: So yeah, as I said before; filler chapter. Any ways, I need to be impressed by my reviews before you get to know how Emmett and Rose handle their first time babysitting. Good luck.)**


	8. Expert Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I own my kitty cat, but that's pretty much it…**

**(AN: Haha, why is it that I always get more reviews for my bad chapters instead of my good ones? Oh well; get prepared for what happens next…)**

**Ch 8**

**(BPOV)**

Edward just walked out the door to go on his hunting trip. After watching his Volvo pull away I turned to face my new babysitters. Rosalie stood with her arms crossed; smirking and Emmett had the largest goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Are you ready to have the best time of your LIFE!?" Emmett asked exited.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess."

Rose turned to Emmett and whispered into his ear, which made his smile grow even wider; if that was even possible.

"Alright Bella, we are taking you out."

"Where?" I asked.

Rose walked over and placed a hand on my arm. "It's a surprise." She started to guide me upstairs. "First we have to get you changed."

After pulling off the clothes I had on she went to the closet to find something new. Two seconds later she came back with a skimpy black dress in her hands. I didn't have time to really object before she tugged it over my head.

The dress was pretty short and I could definitely feel a breeze. She brought me to a mirror and I examined the small piece of cloth hanging from my body. It was really pretty, almost too pretty for me. Turning around I examined the back. My eyes grew wide. There was a huge gaping hole in the back of the dress. "Rose, where's the rest of the dress?" I asked. **(AN: Pics on profile...)**

She just laughed at me and handed me high heeled shoes that didn't look very safe. "Hurry up, Bella, the place is going to close by the time your done trying to figure things out." Putting the heels on my feet I stood and she pushed me out the door.

I tripped a couple times down the stairs and I could tell I was going too slow for Rose when she picked me up and ran me to the car. _Wow, I never would have thought Rosalie was that strong._

Emmett climbed into the driver seat while Rose climbed in next him. We pulled out of the driveway and they started to speed down the road. _I wonder where we are going._

Rose turned to me and handed me a rectangular plastic card. "This is your ID Bella. This will get you into the place we are going." Looking at it I saw a picture that looked like me. It said I was female and I was twenty one. Wait, twenty one?

"Um, this ID has my age wrong. Edward said I was eighteen."

Emmett laughed. "Not tonight, you aren't."

"I don't understand. How did my age change so fast?" I asked.

Rose sighed, "It doesn't matter how old you are Bella. All that matters right now is having fun." Eventually I just shrugged it off.

We pulled in front of a building which had a long line of people waiting to get in. we got out of the Jeep and walked to the front of the line. There was a man standing by the door who smiled at us. "Good evening to you Emmett, Rose, and who's this?"

"This is my little sister here to have some fun." Emmett stated.

"Does she have an ID?"

I showed it to the man and he opened the door for us. "Thank you." I said as we entered.

"Any time… cutie."

I don't know why but that man made me feel uncomfortable and slightly confident all at the same time. The room we entered was dark but had colorful lights flashing everywhere. Music was playing so loud it hurt my ears. Feeling uncomfortable I turned to tell Rosalie and Emmett I wanted to go home but I couldn't find them anywhere.

Starting to panic I searched the crowded building. I still couldn't find them. Eventually I found a brighter less crowded place in the building. Walking over quickly I sat on one of the stools at a large counter.

A man behind the counter noticed me sitting all by myself and came over with a smile. "What can I get for you, sweet heart?"

That made me even more uncomfortable; only Edward calls me sweet heart. Oh, I wish he was here with me now.

I shrugged. I guess I was kin of thirsty. "What do you suggest?" I asked.

He smiled happily. "How about I surprise you."

"Um, sure." This guy seemed nice enough. While waiting for my drink I looked around for Emmett and Rose some more. Then I finally found them dancing on the dance floor; in the middle of everyone else. I was about to go to them but the man came back with a glass in his hand.

"Here you go gorgeous." He said handing me the class.

I took it and said, "Thank you." Taking a sip I shivered. It was really sweet but it made my throat burn as I swallowed.

The man laughed. "That happens to everyone I make this drink for. Do you like it?"

I didn't want to be rude so I nodded. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Ashton."

I took his hand, "Bella."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." Gulping down the rest of my glass I set it down on the counter.

"Want another?" he asked. Before I could answer he disappeared and was back again with another glass. I thanked him and took the drink that was handed to me.

After finishing that glass I started to get dizzy.

"So, are you having a good time tonight, Bella?" Ashton asked. I shrugged. He laughed. "Do you want to dance with me? My shift is over in about five minuets."

"I don't think I can. I can barley even walk in these shoes." I confessed.

He laughed even harder. "Don't worry about it beautiful. I won't let you fall. I'll never let go of you." His voice started to get a little husky at the end of his statement. "Here, have another drink."

It was weird, whenever I would drink a glass; it seemed like I just got thirstier; so, I took the drink and downed it.

More dizziness clouded my head. I couldn't focus straight anymore.

"Alright sexy, are you ready to dance?" With my lack of consent he guided me to the dance floor. He started to move and I just stood there. "Don't be shy, baby. Just move your hips like this." He placed his hands on my hips and started to make them sway back and forth.

Moving closer to me he put one of his legs in between mine and started to move against me. It felt really awkward but he seamed to enjoy it. "That's it Bella, now put your arms on my shoulders and move your hips."

Doing as I was told he eventually pulled me even closer to him. We moved together for a while (of course I fell a couple times) but he never let me get too far.

The heat started to get to me after a while and the room started to spin.

"Are you ok baby?"

"I need some air." I admitted.

Smiling he took a hold of my hand and lead me into a room that muffled most of the music. It was darker but cooler than the dance floor.

He pulled me to a couch in the corner of the room. Sitting down first he pulled me on to his lap and nuzzled my neck. "Feeling better?"

I nodded but I was still a little nervous. I couldn't remember if this position was ok or not. Laying back I took a breath of cool air.

All that dancing made me tried. I just wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep. Leaning my head against the couch I shut my eyes. Ashton leaned in and put his lips on my neck.

My eyes flew open just in time to see his hand reaching for my breast. "What are you doing?" I asked, sort of panicked.

"Just relax baby and I'll take care of you." He whispered in my ear. Moving his hand farther up my torso his lips moved down my jaw line to my lips.

I didn't understand what was going on but my instincts are telling me this was wrong. Where's Edward when I need him?

"Please stop. I don't like it." I tried to explain.

"Just wait a little longer beautiful and you'll enjoy it more." His hands were on my breasts now.

"No, I don't want to. Please let me go." As I struggled to get up he pushed me back down and laid on top of me. "No, I want to go home. Just stop." There must be something wrong with me; I was seeing stars now and I felt slightly nauseated.

"No, you are going to stay here with me and have a little fun." He said biting down on my earlobe.

I tried to push him off of me but my arms felt like jelly. So I did the last thing I could do. I yelled. "Emmett! Rose! Someone! Help me!"

"Why you ungrateful bitch! I gave you all those free drinks and this is how you repay me?" He yelled punching me in the face.

Then everything went dark.

**(AN: **_**Gasp…**_** I gust used the 'B' word. And what is going to happen to poor Bella? Where are Emmett and Rose when you need them? Ha ha… I know what's going to happen next and you don't. Please Review and you'll find out…)**


	9. hang over

**Disclaimer: Did you know if you mix a platypus and a hippopotamus you get a hippoplatypusomus… cool hu? (Oh yeah, and Twilight is not mine)**

**(AN: Ok here's the next chapter…)**

**Ch 9**

**(Emmett's POV)**

Rose and I were dancing the night away but I was interrupted buy someone calling my name.

"_Emmett! Rose! Somebody! Help me!"_

Rose stopped dancing also and looked at me. "Bella…" We said at the same time. Running from the dance floor we searched everywhere for Bella. Then we heard a man's voice. "_Why you ungrateful bitch! I gave you all those free drinks and this is how you repay me?"_ followed by a cracking noise and a scream. Bella's scream…

It came from a room just a few feet away. Barging into the room I saw a man stripping Bella of her clothes. She was unconscious, half exposed. Before I knew it I jumped onto the man and started kicking his ass. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY SISTER!" I yelled while smashing his head into a wall.

Rose covered Bella and picked her up. She carried her from the room as I knocked out the guy. Leaving the room quickly I found the manager and told him about the attempted rape. "Thank you for letting me know. I'll take care of his sorry ass."

I ran out of the club and out to the Jeep. Rose already had Bella laid out across the back seat and strapped in. I jumped into the driver's seat and once Rose was in I took off down the street.

"How could we let that happen? Edward is so going to kill us." Rosalie panicked.

"Poor Bella." Was all I could say.

After about four minuets we pulled into the drive way. Rose lifted Bella and ran her upstairs to check for any major wounds. She dressed her into something comfortable and tucked her into bed.

While I was waiting my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID I got even more panicked. _Edward Calling_…

"Hello?" I answered.

"What did you do?" he hissed on the other side of the phone. I didn't answer. "I'm almost home. You better prepare yourself." He hung up and I gulped.

Three minuets later I heard the Volvo pull into the garage followed by a Mercedes.

_There baaaack!_

**(****EPOV)**

There was no sign of Alice's vision changing. My Bella was going to get hurt.

…

I smashed the door open. Emmett was standing in the middle of the room frightened. "How could you do this to her, Emmett?! You were supposed to be taking care of her damn it! Where is she?" I yelled. He pointed up the stairs and I ran.

Entering Bella's room I saw my angel laying out on the bed and Rose right next to her. "Get Out!" I yelled at her and she scurried away. Moving quickly I went to examine the damage done to Bella.

She had a huge bruise on the side of her face and I could smell the alcohol on her breath. What in the world did they get her into?

Brushing my fingers across her bruised cheek her eyes opened a little. Bella saw me there and was now more awake. "Hi Edward. How did you get here?" her words slurred horribly.

"This is my house Bella." She tried to look around softly groaning and covered her face. "Head ache?" I asked. She nodded. "Can you tell me what happened, Bella?"

Trying to sit up now she leaned against me for support. "First Rose dressed me in a black dress and I felt naked in it and I wore shoes that made me fall and Emmett and Rose took me to a building and said my new age was twenty one and I didn't get why and the man at the door called me cutie and Emmett and Rose disappeared right at the door so I sat at a counter and a nice man came and he kept giving me a really good drink and he called me sexy and sweet heart and the room got dizzy and he made me dance with him and I got really hot and I couldn't breath and he took me to a room and I felt better cuz it was colder and he made me sit on his lap and he started kissing me and I didn't like it and I told him to stop and he didn't and I yelled for help and he called me a bitch and then he hit me and I don't remember anything after that except waking up here and now I feel like I'm going to throw up and my head feels like it's splitting in half. The end."

Picking her up quickly, I ran her to the bathroom. I held her hair as she emptied herself into the toilet. After she finished I got her something to wipe her mouth with.

"I wished it was you I was dancing with Edward." She said while laying her head on the tile floor. Bella fell asleep on the floor and I picked her up and brought her back to the bed. I couldn't believe what happened to her. Kissing her forehead I left the room the find Emmett and Rose.

I was so angry. From the expressions I saw on the rest of my family's faces, I could tell they heard Bella's story too. "Emmett? Rose? You better get your asses out here. Now!" Esme yelled. I've never heard her so mad before.

They walked slowly into the living room with their heads hung. "What were you thinking?" Carlisle asked. "She could have been raped tonight; even _killed_." I flinched at the word. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Emmett spoke first. "We are so sorry. We weren't expecting things to get out of hand. We just wanted to let Bella have some fun."

"Fun? FUN?! You call taking Bella to a club, lying about her age, letting her drink _alcohol_, and risking her life FUN?!" I yelled.

"Edward quiet down, you'll wake up Bella." Alice said.

I settled with a growl. "If this _ever happens_ again you will not live to see tomorrow."

"Be reasonable Edward. We made a mistake. Chill." Emmett said. "I rescued her didn't I?"

"That is not a mistake I am willing to risk again. Take my threat seriously..."

By the time I was done yelling at the two it was morning and I heard Bella groan upstairs.

**(AN: Please Review! Would you mind if I took a short break from writing? I have soooooooooooooooooooooooo much home work and toooooooooooooooooooo many projects to deal with right now. So, I hope you don't mind my short break. No longer than a week and a half, I promise…) **


	10. Almost a Metrical

**Disclaimer: I am an imposter… (Playing the pink panther sound track…)**

**(AN: So, yeah… are you ready for chapter ten?)**

**Ch 10**

_By the time I was done yelling at the two it was morning and I heard Bella groan upstairs._

**(BPOV)**

There was a misty haze in my head while my eyes opened. As soon as the morning light hit my eyes I rolled over quickly, away from the light, groaning with pain. When I finally looked up I saw Edward at my bedside.

"How are you feeling?" he asked brushing a hand over my forehead.

"Mmmm..." Was all I could answer.

He chuckled. "Are you nauseated at all? Head ache? Dizziness? How can I help?"

I groaned again to answer, meaning all of the above. He got up quickly and left the room. Coming back Edward had a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of pain killers in the other. "You need to sit up sweet heart." When I refused he lifted me himself.

Handing me the water first he placed two pills in my hand. Taking them quickly I laid back down and closed my eyes.

Lying down next to me he brushed the hair from my forehead. "Rest…" he whispered. "Give the pills some time to work."

While I was waiting for it to take affect I scanned the room I was in. After a while the throbbing in my head began to cease and when it did I rolled over to face Edward. "I love you Edward."

That made a smile display on his face. "I loved you too, Bella."

I sat up looking around again. "What happened to the picture of us that use to be on the bed side table?"

"What picture Bella?"

"The one that was taken at the meadow." I said.

"We didn't take a picture at the meadow."

"Yes we did... A couple months ago..."

Edward froze but his eyes scanned my face. "Your not supposed to remember a couple of months ago." He exclaimed. "What else do you remember?"

"I remember when we met; you weren't very nice. And I remember…" I paused thinking. Then a flood of memories came barging through my head. I gasped. "We're Engaged?!?!"

A huge grin spread on his face. His kissed me. "I'm going to get Carlisle to check you out." Before Edward got up, Carlisle walked into the room. _That was fast._

"Is Bella alright?" he asked.

"I think she has her memory back." Edward said gleefully. Carlisle looked pleased too.

"That blow to the head might have done it." Pulling up a chair Carlisle sat down next to me. "Bella, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. If you get them correct I'll mark it on your record that you're fully recovered and we could proceed with the wedding plans."

I nodded.

"Ok, we'll start with personal questions and move on from there. First question; what is your birth date?"

"September 13, 1989."

"Before you moved to Phoenix where did you live?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Where did you move after living in Phoenix?"

"Back to Forks."

"You went to Forks high for your junior and senior year. Who was the boy that liked you too much for his own good?" Edward asked this one.

I laughed. "Mike Newton."

"Who is your best friend in the whole entire world?" Alice asked walking into the room.

"You." I said smiling.

"Do you like shopping?" her sweet voice asked hopeful that I didn't remember that one.

A smirked, "Nope."

She pouted.

"Who is your other best friend?" Edward asked more seriously now.

I thought about it for a second then it clicked. "Jacob Black."

"What is Jacob?"

That question lost me. "I don't know. He's a Quileute boy." That's all I could come up with. Edward frowned. "Did I get it wrong?" I asked.

"Let's move on." Edward said. "When you went to Italy who did you meet?"

Were these trick questions? "I don't know."

"In Phoenix what happened for you to be put in the hospital?"

Tears of frustration slid down my cheeks. I tried as hard as I could to remember. I didn't. "I don't remember."

Edward lifted my chin upward and wiped the tears away. "Bella, what am I?" he whispered the question.

"My fiancé, the man of my dreams, the only one who could ever make me truly happy." That was the only answer I could come up with.

The broken look on Edwards face made my heart contract so hard I sobbed in pain. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his face any longer. Getting up quickly I went to the bathroom and locked myself in.

Sitting there for a while I eventually heard a knock at the door. "Bella, can I come in?" it was Alice. I didn't feel like talking to anyone but Edward right now. Not answering I just silently sobbed in the cold darkness of the bathroom.

**(AN: That's a good place to stop. Thanks for the wait. Ok, so the chapter was short. If it's not long eoungh, satisfy yourself with some of my other stories. and Please review….)**


	11. River flows in you

**This chapter is dedicated to the song: ****River Flows in You by Yiruma**** (listen to it while reading this chapter… amazing fit) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own many things (Twilight for example), but would still like to be treated like a person too…**

**(AN: Hope you all had a happy Halloween. I sure did. Chapter eleven, here we come! Enjoy…) **

**Ch 11**

_Not answering I just silently sobbed in the cold darkness of the bathroom._

**(EPOV)**

"Carlisle, why doesn't she remember just this one thing?" I asked quietly, sitting on the bed.

Bella has just run to the bathroom crying and I didn't know how to help her. Alice has been pleading at the door for a good twenty minutes and Bella still won't answer. I could smell the tears coming from my angel and it only made me even more disoriented.

Carlisle thought for a second then answered, "I'm not sure why her memory decided to be selective. I do think her memory came back with a little help from the blow to her face. Whoever punched her helped her in a way."

Giving a nod for my only response I sat there quietly listening to Alice try to persuade Bella to come out.

"Bella sweetie, please come out. It's ok that you don't remember. We still love you no matter what…"

Then out of no where, the phone rang. Esme answered it. I was too out of it to listen to the conversation but eventually I heard her hang up and come upstairs.

"Charlie called. He wants to visit today, just to see how Bella's doing." She said.

Getting off the bed I walked to the bathroom door. Knocking twice I cleared my throat. "Love, can you come out now? You don't want Charlie to see you like this." After waiting a few seconds then, I heard the lock click but the door didn't open. Taking a hold of the handle I cracked the door open only to see a very upset Bella sitting on the counter.

Closing the door behind me I sat next to my angel, lifted her into my arms and cradled her while she cried some more. As I hummed her lullaby in her ear I could feel her begin to calm down.

"It's ok love, it's not your fault, just breath." I whispered.

**(BPOV)**

Taking a deep breath I melted into Edward's arms. It's not ok; of course it's my fault. I was the one who fell down the stairs. I was the one who lost my memory. This thought only brought another round of tears.

After calming down again I looked into Edward's eyes. "E-Edward, c-can't you j-just t-t-tell me what I-I don't remem-member? It's so f-frustration not knowing. " I sobbed.

He shook his head no. "I know you can do it on your own. Just give it some more time; I'm sure it will all come back soon." Eventually my breathing went back to normal. He kissed my forehead. "Take another deep breath, wash your face and let's get ready for Charlie's visit.

Getting off his lap I nodded silently then did as I was told.

…

There was a knock at the door and I heard Esme answer. Charlie's voice filled the room with his greetings. After he said his hellos I took that as my cue to enter the room.

"Bella, how have you been holding up?" my dad asked once he spotted me.

"I am remembering a lot more than I did, I'm healthy and the Cullen's are keeping me entertained." I quickly glanced at Emmett and Rose in the corner. "I think I'm holding up just fine."

Charlie looked pleased. Looking at Edward he asked, "Is the wedding back on?"

Edward shook his head. "Not until she is fully recovered."

My emotion went downcast. I didn't feel that way for long though. There was a weird sensation that swept through my body, almost like magic. I was now at peace. Looking around the room I wondered if anyone else felt it. Eventually my eye landed on Jasper's, for he was the only one really looking at me.

"Ok…" Charlie said breaking the silence. "If there isn't anything else I'm going to take my leave."

"Don't go just yet Charlie." Esme said, "You just got here."

My dad smiled, "I would love to… but I have to get back to work." Walking to me he gave me an awkward hug. "I'm glad you're doing better Bells. I'll miss you. It's kind of lonesome at home without you."

"Don't worry dad, I'll visit soon." I said.

He laughed, "I'm holding you to that."

Saying his goodbyes to the rest of the family Charlie went to the door.

Edward's arm slipped around my waist when the door closed. "Have I told you lately how amazing I think you are or how much I love you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you _way_ more then life itself." He kissed the back of my neck.

Turning around in his arms I pecked him on his lips. "Ditto..."

"Ok you two, enough of that." Alice said. "I say it's time for a shopping trip!" she squealed excitedly.

Starting to sway back and forth I put my hand to my forehead. "Oh Alice, I _suddenly_ feel really dizzy. Go on without me." I said falling against Edward.

"Bella, are you ok." He asked horrified. I winked at him through my half closed eye lids. He winked back telling me he understood what I was doing. "Oh, your right Bella, you don't look too good. Let me take you upstairs."

"I Don't Think So." Alice cried. "I know your faking. Now, hurry up or else _I_ will carry you out of this house."

Sticking out my bottom lip I clung to Edward. He chuckled. "I'll go with you if it makes you feel any better." Smiling up at him I mouthed a thank you.

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Look out mall, here we come!"

**(AN: Haha… Gotta love Alice. Please review…)**


	12. Izzy and Eddy

**Disclaimer: Mmmm… I wish I owned Edward… Yummy…**

**(AN: Sorry it took a while… I've been working on other projects which I hope you will read about… see the AN at the end of this chapter… Ok, Ch 12 is it not?)**

**Ch 12**

_Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Look out mall, here we come!"_

**(BPOV)**

We've been in the mall for hours but there was no stopping Alice when she was on a mission. Poor Edward had to carry all the many bags. When ever I offered to take a couple of bags he refused saying 'I'm use to it' or 'I'd prefer you pay more attention to where you are walking. We don't want another accident'.

Alice and Rose had been dragging me in and out of dressing rooms all day. Eventually, I couldn't handle it anymore. "Alice, can we stop," seeing the look on her face I changed my request. "Can I please take a break?" I tried.

She sighed, "Fine Bella, you have five minutes to take a breather, then it's back to work missy." Alice left for a different store while I sat on a nearby bench. Edward came and sat next to me.

Laying my head against his shoulder I heard my stomach grumble. Edward chuckled, "Feeding time?" Getting off the bench he picked up the bags and led me to the food court.

He bought some Chinese food and we sat at one of the tables in the corner.

I ate while Edward watched.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked.

"I had a big breakfast." He answered. Shrugging it off I finished the meal then I heard the high squeaky voice behind me. "There you are!" Alice looked angry. "I gave you five minutes and you took advantage of my generosity."

"Alice, give her a break, we've been at it all day." Edward defended.

Her eyes captured mine and I couldn't look away. "Is this true Bella? Am I being too tiring for you?"

Gulping, I shrugged.

"Fine," she said sticking her little nose in the air. "Edward, go play with Bella while I finish shopping; I'm pretty sure I know your sizes." She walked away quickly with Rose at her side.

"Is she mad?" I asked.

"Of course not; Truth is, I think we've actually been slowing her down. She is free to roam without having to drag us around anymore."

That did make me feel a little better about it.

"So, what do you want to do for fun?" Edward asked.

"What is there to do for fun at the mall?"

He smiled and took my hand. "I have an idea." He kissed my hand before dragging me to the other side of the mall; it put butterflies in my stomach.

"Here we are."

Looking up at the store my mouth fell open. 'Build-a-Bear Workshop'.

"I've always wanted to do something like this." I smiled like a little kid. He chuckled. He led me inside and we were officially on a new planet. Edward brought me to the starting bins where you pick your new friend.

Not being able to make a descent decision I settled on a white teddy bear. I was about to move forward when I notice Edward was empty handed. "Aren't you going to get one?"

He randomly picked a mountain lion out of a bin and we proceeded. The animal seemed pathetic since it hadn't been stuffed yet. We went to station two; where they stuff the animals.

There was a screaming kid on the floor in front of us. He didn't get what he wanted so he was kicking and crying; his poor mother was hiding her face from the nosy people passing. Edward bent down and whispered in the boy's ear. The kid stopped and smiled widely. He stood and took his mothers hand. Looking relieved the woman mouthed a 'thank you'.

"What did you say to him?" I asked.

He smiled smugly, "Nothing of too much importance."

I was about to interrogate him more but it was our turn to get our friends stuffed. The woman doing the stuffing made us hug our animals to test their comfort. Once it was satisfactory she gave us each a cloth heart. First we had to spin in a circle and jump up and down to get the heart pumping. I felt silly doing this in front of everyone but I was ok once I saw Edward doing it to.

Then we had to blow life into the heart.

"Now, close your eyes; make a wish and put it in your animal." The woman said.

Closing my eyes I wished as hard as I could.

–_I wish for my full memory back_-

I placed it in the white bear and the woman stitched it together. She did the same to Edward's and we went to the next station.

Choosing the outfit for my bear was fun. I got it a purple leotard and tutu, black ballerina slippers and a purple bow. Edward got his mountain lion I biker jacket, black leather shoes and snazzy sunglasses.

Our new animal friends made an interesting couple. It made me giggle to see them sitting next to each other. That's right… I giggled.

"What are you naming yours?" I asked.

"I don't know. How about you choose a name." he suggested.

I thought for a second. "Eddy."

"Why Eddy?"

"Because you have to be something really special to own a name even close to yours." I said. Standing on my tip toes I kissed him. "Now you chose a name for mine."

Now it was his turn to think. "Izzy."

I smiled. "Why Izzy?"

"Because you have to be something really special to own a name even close to yours." He hunched down and kissed me.

"Izzy and Eddy. From practically different worlds and yet perfect for each other."

Edward paid and we left the store.

Alice ran up to us in a hurry. "Edward, we need to go. Now..."

We got all the bags and went to the car. He opened the passenger door for me and I entered. He closed the door and I waited.

**(EPOV)**

"What's the matter Alice?" I asked worried.

She replayed her vision for me. I froze for a second then we all entered the car quickly. We sped down the road, racing the Voltori to the house.

**(AN: Please review and read my AN/ Experiment next chapter. Thanks…)**


	13. AN I know you hate these

(AN:

I apologize it is taking me so long to update. Right now I have been spending all my fan fiction time working with the 'Experiment'… also I have a lot of home work and I'm working two shows (Teach for 'The Man Who Came to Dinner' and one of the leads in 'Willy Wanka' (Musical))

I do have a story line in my head but I haven't quite had the time to type it out yet. Please be patient with me and I will update as soon as I have a break in my life…

Thank you for reading… Hang in there…

~Dance or Die~

Ps… Who else is exited for Twilight this week? I just can't what to yell hateful profanities at the movie screen at the horribly chopped up story… also the extremely ugly Edward… but hey, that's just my opinion.

Have a wonderful (AKA: Splendiferous) day!)


	14. Extra protection

**Disclaimer: WARNING: THERE MAY BE STEPHANIE MEYERS IMPOSTERS LOOSE. IF YOU FIND ANY, JUST POINT YOUR FINGER AND LAUGH!!!**

**(AN: I went to the premier of Twilight… It was way better than expected… but of course it wouldn't make sense if you haven't read the book first… I thought it amazing that Stephanie was in the movie herself… It made me happy… **

**Well anyway… I have found time in my busy schedule to write another chapter… Hope you like it…)**

**Ch 13**

**(BPOV)**

Alice drove faster than usual down the road. I could tell there was something really wrong but no one would tell me what was going on. No matter how many times I asked no one would give me an answer.

Eventually I just gave up. Leaning into Edward I held onto Izzy and let my eyes drift shut. I could feel him kiss me forehead. "Don't worry love. I'll keep you out of danger."

"How can I worry if I don't know what's going on?" I said. "Does it have to do with the things I don't remember?"

He nodded. "There are people that are coming to the house that can be dangerous."

I sat up; my eyes growing wide. "Then why are we going towards the danger? Will they hurt us?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "They might hurt you but we have to get there so we can explain."

"Explain what? Why can't you just tell me what I don't remember?" I whined.

"I don't want you to get too confused."

"Try me…" I challenged.

"Do you remember going to Italy?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you remember what happened or why you went?"

Sadly I shook my head.

He sighed, "There is this family called the Volturi. They are coming to the house to see if we… 'got the job done'…"

"What kind of job? Is it something illegal?" –gasp- "Are they in the mob?!?!" I asked panicked.

He chuckled and kissed me. "No sweetheart… but what they wanted us to do would hurt you. And I'm NEVER going to let them get to you."

Hugging Izzy closer to my chest I rested my head against Edward's chest. For some reason I trusted this Edward with my life and I felt safe being around him. Closing my eyes I rested.

**(EPOV)**

It was frustrating that Bella didn't remember the most important thing about us but in a way it was almost a relief.

We finally pulled into the house and I lifted Bella out of the car. She had fallen asleep on the way here. She looked even more fragile holding on to her bear while she slept but she was still as gorgeous as ever.

Entering the house I brought Bella to our bed and tucked her in. Kissing her on the forehead I made sure Izzy and Eddy were tucked safely under the covers with my angel for extra protection.

I took one last look at her, smiled then left the room to talk to the rest of the family.

**(AN: I know its short but I promise to update as soon as I have 7 reviews…)**


	15. I remember

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a Stephanie Meyers to you? Wait… stupid question… you don't know what I look like…**

**(AN: Alright, as I promised, here's the –lets call it- the second half of last chapter. PSHAPPY TURKEY DAY and if you're vegan HAPPY TOFU DAY HURRAY!!!)**

**Ch 14**

**(EPOV)**

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked.

"I don't know but whatever we decide on it better be quick; they're going to be here in forty-six seconds." Alice warned.

We all tried to come up with something then Carlisle spoke up. "I've got it…"

-_Nock Nock Nock-_

I read Carlisle's mind quickly while Emmett went to get the door. I wasn't sure of his idea but it was better than any that the rest of us had. I just hope they take the excuse.

"Hello Aro, Jane, Demitri." We heard Emmett say. "What brings you to Forks?"

"Good Evening…" Aro said. "…we are here to see Bella."

Emmett led the three into the room where my family and I were waiting.

"Aro!" Carlisle called in a welcoming tone.

Aro walked over to Carlisle and kissed each of his cheeks. "How are you dear friend?"

"Quite well, yourself?"

"I'm on a mission. Where is your dear Bella? Is she still warm?"

Carlisle forced a chuckle. "Well… she has changed…"

A large grin wrinkled Aro's pasty face. "Oh good! Can I see the child?"

Emmett spoke up, "Ok, but she's sleeping right now…"

Silence swept the room; the tension was deafening.

"What…!?" Jane exclaimed.

"When I said she had changed I did not exactly mean _changed._" Carlisle said.

Aro looked at me for an explanation. "Something happened that made me have to postpone the transformation." I told him about Bella's fall and loss of memory. "So, I don't think we have to change her right now. She doesn't even remember what we are…"

Jane stepped forward. "It makes no difference. Aro, let's get rid of her!"

"Can you prove it?" Aro asked me.

Nodding I went upstairs to wake Bella.

**(BPOV)**

Feeling something gently shake my shoulders my dream blew away and I was brought back to reality quickly.

"Bella? Sweetie, It's time to wake up." I heard that angelic voice call to me. Rolling over I opened my eyes to see Edwards face. I smiled and he kissed me.

"I didn't know I fell asleep. Sorry..." I yawned.

He chuckled. "It's alright, but you need to get up now. I need you to make yourself present to the people from Italy."

I bolted upright in bed. "Their here?"

He nodded.

Now I was nervous. Edward had said they wanted to hurt me.

…

He led me downstairs into a room full of people. Three of those people I didn't know.

The older one greeted me with a smile. "Hello there, Bella. Long time no see." I could tell my confusion showed on my face when the man asked, "Don't you remember me?" I shook my head. "Interesting…"

"Do you see now that I wasn't lying?" Edward said next to me.

The girl whispered something into the man's ear and whatever it was it made Edward growl. Her words were too quiet for me to hear.

"You have a good point Jane." The man said. "I am giving you fifteen minuets to decide weather or not she will be transformed, or she dies." Before Aro left the room he added, "And don't plan an escape. If you try Demitri will hunt you down and we will kill all of you." With that they exited.

**(AN: This is what Bella couldn't hear:**

**Jane said, "She could remember at anytime. If we leave her human now she could still tell other humans. Plus the Cullen's should have changed her right after they left Italy. This is what they get for procrastinating.")**

I could feel tears falling down my cheeks. I didn't understand what is going on. Edward pulled me into a hug and tried to comfort me.

"I think it's time for you to tell her Edward." Alice said through small sobs. Jasper wrapped his arms around her.

Edward hesitated.

Looking straight into his eyes more tears fell. "Please tell me."

He sighed. "We are Vampires Bella."

Something happened. My head started hurting. The room started to spin.

"Bella? Are you ok…" I couldn't tell who was talking. _I need to sit down_. "I think we found our key word."

VAMPIRE. WHEREWOLF. Volturi. I remember.

The room stopped spinning but my headache remained. I remember.

I was starting to find my voice again. "I remember."

"Thank god." Edward said. "Now let's come up with a plan."

"It's too late." Alice whispered. "Their almost to the door."

Esme gasped. "What are we going to do?"

The three walked into the room. "Have you made your decision?"

"We are not going to change Bella! But…" Edward got cut off.

"That's too bad. Jane…"

It all happened too fast for me to comprehend. The gorgeous evil girl smiled then tackled me to the ground.

**(AN: How was that. Please review (10 for me to update) and once again Happy Thanksgiving!)**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **

**(AN: Are you ready for the end of the story? Well, too bad… here it is… enjoy!**

**PS… Anaa… I hope you get better SOON!... I'm sorry my story is ending here but I wrote it all out before I started posting… If you'd like I'll write an alternate ending… :-)**

**Epilogue**

**(EPOV)**

Watching Jane tackle my angel was my worst nightmare. I didn't think. I just reacted. I lunged at Jane. There was a loud crunch as I tore the head from her body and I threw it out the window.

"Emmett! Take care of the rest of her!" I yelled. I crouched down to prepare for my next attacker. Looking around the room I saw Demitri in the same position as I was. I was ready to pounce when I heard someone yell…

"STOP!"

Looking up I recognized the voice as Aro's.

"Demitri! I can't lose you too and look at Bella; she's not going to live for very much longer."

My head snapped to my Bella, broken on the floor. Her heart beat fast and her breathing was labored. Jane must have broken many things when she landed on Bella.

Aro spoke again. "They have no choice now. They either have to change her or let her die. Let's go Demitri." And with that they left.

"Edward, change her. Don't let her die." Alice was full out blubbering now.

Leaning down I kissed Bella's lips. "I love you with all of my being." Kissing along her jaw line I reached her neck. "Hang on there sweetheart." Kissing her one more time I opened my mouth and my teeth punctured her soft skin like a knife through the sweetest butter…

**The End…**

**(AN: Etc etc etc… we all know how this ends. I hope you liked my story… Please review and tell me what you think… thanx!)**


End file.
